


Character analysis (Naruto OC)

by Makou133



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Analysis, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a character description of my OC, maybe someone will be inspired by it, or get new ideas on how to round out their own characters. This is for my Naruto OC Makou, who is featured in some of my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character analysis (Naruto OC)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Thats super cool you're interested in my character enough to click this, if you have one, comment below your own version of this chart! A blank will be in the comments

Character Chart  
Character’s full name: Makou Monosashi  
Reason or meaning of name: Makou as in Mako shark, but mostly that at the time I didn't know how to spell Meiko, Monosashi means to be the ruler of  
Character’s nickname: Mai-Mai chan  
Reason for nickname: A sort of cutesy way of shortening Makou  
Birth date: 11/13/ whatever years naruto takes place in?

Physical appearance  
Age: Starts off as 15, ages from there  
How old does he/she appear: Younger, slight build, youthful face, bright eyes  
Weight: about 55 kilos  
Height: 172 cm  
Body build: Slight frame, very tall, not incredibly busty, long legs, long arms, athletic, wide hips  
Shape of face: oval  
Eye color: bright green  
Glasses or contacts: not at first, but at age 25 on yes  
Skin tone: pale olive  
Distinguishing marks: curse mark on left side of chest  
Predominant features: Fierce shaped eyes, big smile, tall stature for a female  
Hair color: Dark brown/black  
Type of hair: Straight  
Hairstyle: Wears it down long, has wild bangs mostly on right side of face, straighter on left sider  
Voice: on the deep side for a female, not husky, but loud  
Overall attractiveness: 10 generally (everyone's a 10), depending on your type, if you like blonds, then maybe a 8, if you like tits, then a 6.  
Physical disabilities: Very little upper body strength

Personality  
Good personality traits: fierce, intelligent, strategic, ambitious, daring, kind, loving, honest  
Bad personality traits: dependent, loyal to a fault, airheaded, blunt, clutzy, distracted  
Mood character is most often in: generally content  
Sense of humor: dark/dry  
Character’s greatest joy in life: seeing the ones she loves thriving  
Character’s greatest fear: losing herself to darkness  
Why? Makou loves Orochimaru, and she’s so in love that she can be swept away by his words for better or for worse. If he so commanded, she would obey his word down to the letter. However, he is a manipulative character to start with, because of this she leaves her family and friends to follow him, and after his loss she compromises her morals, she knows she can be consumed by darkness, because she knows its in her, but tries to stay in the sunlight, where she can thrive.  
What single event would most throw this character’s life into complete turmoil? Well it happened already, Orochimaru’s death.  
Character is most at ease when: Those around her are content, or she is learning new things  
Most ill at ease when: Those she cares about are upset  
Enraged when: She is not given credit where credit is due, or told that her efforts mean nothing  
Depressed or sad when: she is alone  
Priorities: To be of use to those around her, to stay important to them  
Life philosophy: Ninja way- I will not be afraid to take risks or its not talking shit if its the truth, if the truth sounds shitty, change it  
If granted one wish, it would be: to bring back orochimaru’s parents or jiraiya  
Why? She knows that the one thing that would make him truly better, to heal his darkness would be to have them in his life again  
Character’s soft spot: nature, lonely people  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? Yes and no, she obviously cares for nature, both flora and fauna, though most of her abilities lie in the former. And, the other would only be noticeable if one was actively searching for it.  
Greatest strength: Her brain  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: Her heart (cliche as fuck)  
Biggest regret: not being the one to revive Orochimaru  
Minor regret: leaving the village  
Biggest accomplishment: Making it through the war a “good guy”  
Minor accomplishment: successfully wooing Orochimaru  
Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: when her parents died, her sister was the one that managed to save them, the fire had weakened her considerably. Not necessarily a failure, but Makou when she was young would shave her teeth like mist nin did for each kill they had, despite never having killed in her life.  
Why? As the oldest, she feels it was her place to protect her sister, and to maybe have tried saving their parents  
Character’s darkest secret: up until her curse mark second stage, she had a secret personality that she denied, any rashness or impulsiveness, anger, and the darkness she felt was hidden away in her subconscious and repressed  
Does anyone else know? Only those who have seen her second stage, but when Oro dies, and the curse marks are only a fraction of what they were, she is forced to join it back into her collective mind not as a repressed personality, but as a working part of the whole

Goals  
Drives and motivations: To keep growing  
Immediate goals: in the beginning of Naruto, it is to meet Orochimaru, to do this she must be strong, a genius like he was. Towards the middle it is to be of use to him, so that he doesn't leave her behind like anko, and towards the wartime it is to bring him back, after the war it is to repair the bridges she’d burned  
Long term goals: to have a meaningful relationship with Orochimaru, also to create plants that will aid in the everyday lives of shinobi and civilians.  
How the character plans to accomplish these goals: Continue growing and developing her jutsu, to not stop expanding her knowledge, to not give up and keep persevering.  
How other characters will be affected: Already some characters were left in the dust, they no longer trust as they once did, some are even afraid of her and believe she has been tainted. Other still have hope that she will not fully succumb to darkness.

Past  
Hometown: village on the outskirts of kirigakure  
Type of childhood: At first, wonderful, she was not meant to be a shinobi, her parents wanted her and her sister to take over running the plant nursery when they were older, however, when the fire burned down their small town, they were left wandering kiri as orphans, soon they were taken in by Zabuza and trained, at some point they got separated and were taken into a trafficking ring, before being retrieved by Konoha ANBU, who saw Makou’s abilities and knew she belonged in the leaf with her sister. From there they attended the academy and so on  
Pets:her plants?  
First memory: helping mother prune the flowers in the nursery  
Most important childhood memory: the image of the desolated village after it had burned down, or the first time the sannin were taught to the children in the academy  
Why:The first it was put her down the path of becoming a shinobi, the second is what influenced her every move after learning of orochimaru and developing an adoration of him.  
Childhood hero: Orochimaru  
Dream job: N/A?

Present  
Current location: Konohagakure  
Currently living with: Orochimaru, Mitsuki, former team Hebi,  
Pets: plants? snakes?

Family  
Mother: Sachiko Monosashi, deceased  
Relationship with her: was loving  
Father: Masaru Senju, deceased  
Relationship with him: was loving  
Siblings: Rei Monosashi  
Relationship with them: Protective, get along well, love eachother dearly  
Spouse: Orochimaru  
Relationship with him/her: at first unhealthy, toxic, he was all take no give, but she was blind to it, she put him on a pedestal, not that he could do no wrong, but that she loved the wrong being done, she could be dieing at his hands and still profess her love. It was better than not being near him. But after he is revived he is different, and his life experiences help shape their relationship for the better, he realizes how much she loves him, and he finally feels something real towards her.  
Children: Mitsuki  
Relationship with them: though Makou is not biologically related to Mitsuki in any way, she loves him and teaches him like a son, to her it doesn't matter, he is Orochimaru and her’s son.  
Other important family members: Hashirama and Tobirama (deceased), Tsunade

Favorites  
Color: Tied between green and violet, all shades and tints  
Least favorite color: red  
Music: shamisen instrumentals, meditative music  
Food: spicy stuff, egg, mushrooms, anything she can grow  
Literature: chemistry of plants and genealogy

Habits  
Hobbies: Drawing, tending to her plants, crossbreeding/ genetically splicing plants  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: Drawing, or standing outside soaking it in  
Spending habits: frugal  
Smokes: no  
Drinks: an occasional glass of plum wine or bottle of sake  
What does he/she do too much of? Controlling  
What does he/she do too little of? Making life a living hell for karin  
Extremely skilled at: drawing, memorizing  
Extremely unskilled at: push-ups  
Nervous tics: chewing on cheek, tugging at gloves, crossing legs  
Usual body posture: straight, on guard  
Mannerisms: can’t sit still, always shaking a leg or even wiggling toes, whistles a lot, or hums, stares at hands, stretching, picking ear  
Peculiarities: likes to dance in place to ease boredom, experiments with different vines that she produces, but while in the company of others. kinda freaks them out. Very similar to oro's snakes. Has a tendency to sort and organize absentmindedly whatever is around her, such as by color, size, or texture.

Traits  
Optimist or pessimist? realist  
Introvert or extrovert? introvert  
Daredevil or cautious? cautious  
Logical or emotional? logical  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Methodical and neat  
Prefers working or relaxing? Doesn't want to be bored  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Confident around most, unsure around those she perceives are better  
Animal lover? Well yea, Orochimaru was literally a snake in human skin. I dare say shes taken it too far with that particular animal. But in short yes. 

Self-perception  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: Smart, makes the most logical decisions, not rash, calm, isn't afraid to take life by the horns  
One word the character would use to describe self: ambitious  
One paragraph description of how the character would describe self: I am an excellent shinobi, I strive to be the best I can, to be intelligent, to impress Orochi-sama with my skills. I will stop at nothing to achieve my goals, and I will show the village how powerful I can be. I may not be a sannin, but I damn well can take one on.  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Her intelligence  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Her vulnerability for her loved ones  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? Her hips  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? Her flat chest  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: That she is a know it all, but in a way she is proud of it, she wants them to recognize her genius.  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: when she lets her emotions get the better of her (very rare until Oro dies, partially due to having to face her repressions head on after having an outlet through the curse mark), she is not good at controlling them as they are, because she doesn't want to feel them, so in a way her self-control has led her to only hurting others more.

Relationships with others  
Opinion of other people in general: Most of them are not driven enough, they settle for too little, they are afraid of taking risks to achieve real power  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? Yes, until she is older and more mature and honest with herself  
Person character most hates: hinata, it's obvious what she wants but she never tries to get it, she just sits there and waits, almost letting someone steal all she's ever wanted away from her (partially because Makou fears this herself)  
Best friend(s): Other OC’s- Kai Sarutobi, Rei Monosashi, Yotsuba. Established Characters- Suigetsu, Haku, Kankuro, Temari, Lee  
Love interest(s): Orochimaru  
Person character goes to for advice: Orochimaru, Tsunade, Kai, Lee  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Rei, until Gaara steps in  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Hashirama, Hiruzen, Itachi  
Person character openly admires: Orochimaru  
Person character secretly admires: At a time, Itachi, before learning about Orochimaru  
Most important person in character’s life before story starts: Rei  
After story starts: Orochimaru

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is not at all really super perfectly edited. There are spelling, punctuation, and capitalization mistakes for sure. If you think i could do more or if it comes off Mary-Sue I am super open to constructive criticism!


End file.
